A Sense of Deja Vu
by AgentB81
Summary: Law and Order: SVU/Grey's Anatomy crossover - Set in New York, two old friends, Alex and Addison, find it difficult to communicate their feelings to their respective crushes. Multi chapter fic. Femslash pairings Alex/Olivia & Addison/Izzie
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Sense of Deja Vu  
>Author: <strong>agentb81<strong>  
>Fandom: Law and Order: SVU &amp; Grey's Anatomy - crossover<br>Pairing: Olivia/Alex & Izzie/Addison  
>Rating: PG - NC-17 eventually<br>Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or Grey's Anatomy or anything to do with either show.  
>Summary: Set in NY, two old friends, Alex and Addison, find it difficult to communicate their feelings to their respective crushes. Multi chapter fic.<br>Spoilers: Starts after season 3 in Grey's Anatomy and after Alex's return to SVU during season 10.  
>AN: It's a crossover which I hope you don't mind me sharing with you and thank you to **sunsetwriter** who helped me out and gave me encouragement on this one :)

* * *

><p>"Have you ever liked someone you shouldn't?" The question was asked wistfully .<p>

"Yes . . . You know full well I have, now, what's this, what's going on here? You look pensive and uncertain and that's so not you. Spill."

"There's . . . someone I like." the blonde confessed.

"I may not be a detective or a lawyer Alex, but I worked that one out . . ."

"Ok, ok, this isn't easy for me you know."

"I know sweetie," A well manicured hand patted the one belonging to the blonde haired woman before her, "so seldom does one melt that heart of yours Alexandra and god forbid if you have to share your feelings, this must be serious." Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney for the Special Victim's Unit had a reputation amongst her friends for being guarded and protective of her feelings and her colleagues for being synonymous towards her private life.

"Yes, thank you for the amateur dramatics Addison." Alex sighed. Her dear friend, Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery, one of the country's top neo natal surgeons, had recently returned to New York following a brief decant to Seattle where she had fled to attempt to save her marriage, she had returned divorced. Addison had always considered Alex the sister she never had, their families mixed in the same elite Manhattan circles.

"So, who is he? . . . Or she?" Addison smirked.

Alex let out a deep sigh, she had struggled to come to terms with her own feelings and to share them would leave her feeling exposed and vulnerable. "Give it up Alex, I can see it's killing you, a problem shared . . ."

" . . . is a problem halved." Alex concluded. "I know."

"You started this conversation Alex, and you know you can tell me anything. Like a few years ago when you had that major crush on that detective, what was her name?"

"Olivia." Alex sighed.

"Oh." Addison managed slowly, realization dawned on her as the blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her demeanor changed as the doctor probed.

"Yeah oh, so you can see why I was so nervous telling you."

"I may have been a little unreasonable toward you the last time . . ." Addison winced.

"Unreasonable? You accused me of only being her friend for my own personal gain, to get closer to her and I quote 'to lech over the poor suspecting woman'. Can you imagine how that made me feel?"

"I, Alex, sweetheart, you know I didn't mean it, I was just under an immense amount of pressure at the time and that's kind of how I felt Mark had trapped me."

"I can't believe you just compared me to Mark Sloane."

"You're nothing like Mark, it's just, ok, I'll shut up, none of this coming out right."

"No, it's not."

"Can we start over?" Alex frowned at Addison's request, "Please Lexie, look, we've both been to hell and back in the last few years, we've grown, we're different, I know how you felt about Olivia before, so tell me, how this all came about again."

The chirp of a cell phone interrupted the two women. "Cabot." Alex listened intently to the ramblings on the other end of the line. "It's not enough . . . I know Olivia . . . Get me some physical evidence and I'll get you your warrant . . . I understand the frustration, but you have to understand I can't do anything without any evidence placing him at the scene . . . It's all circumstantial . . . Liv . . . I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Alex sighed as she pressed end on her phone, rather than offering an explanation to the phone call, she continued, "Before I, you know, 'died'," she emphasised the inverted comma's with her fingers, "Liv and I became so close, she was my best friend, but so much more and then my world as I knew it ended. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving without seeing Liv again, so I persuaded Hammond to let me see her before I left for witness protection."

"Olivia knew you were alive?" Addison asked shocked.

"And Elliot." Alex said offering no further explanation. "She saved my life yet I was torn away from it anyway." she laughed at the irony.

"And when you came back?"

"When I finally left witness protection I was in limbo. I came back not knowing who I was anymore, I had longed to see Olivia again, but everything in my head told me she had moved on, not that we actually had anything for her to move on from."

"Oh Alex, why did you volunteer to go back to SVU after all this time?" Addison asked with concern, she was learning about her lifelong friend all over again. It was true Alex had changed, but the biggest change the auburn doctor had ever noticed in the blonde ADA was several months into her assignment with SVU.

"I needed to reclaim that part of myself that had given me humility and understanding the first time around, I needed to see Olivia and the guys, I needed to feel a part of something again. I was good at that job and we worked well together. And then I saw her, she hadn't changed, only her hair was a little longer to the last time I saw her, she looked so beautiful and the way she said my name, I had missed that so much."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"I, we, no, I haven't, it's not that simple."

"You need to Alex, I can see her friendship means so much to you, start there, you might be pleasantly surprised." Addison spoke thoughtfully. Alex frowned at her friend.

"I think there's something you need to tell me." The blonde said as she vacated her chair. "I'm sorry to have to run out on you, but don't think this is over." she said as she picked up her briefcase.

"Your detective calls." the doctor concluded. She too gathered her belongings in preparation to leave.

"She does." smiled Alex. She bent over and placed a kiss on her friend's cheek. "I'll call you." she promised before leaving.

xoxox

It was a slow day in the 1-6. Special Victims Unit had caught two major cases in the past 48 hours, however, they had swiftly been handed over to the FBI much to the chagrin of the SVU detectives, the last one in the last twenty minutes. It had been an eventful week so far, already the detectives were itching to get back out into the field, although at the moment, the likelihood was minimal. Olivia Benson sighed, stretched in her chair before rising, coffee cup in hand. She looked at her watch, ADA Alexandra Cabot was due any minute, she was not looking forward to the blonde's reaction when the attorney found out their latest case had also been swiped by the FBI.

The tall, slender brunette was pouring coffee at the machine when she felt a presence behind her.

"Enough in there for me?" Alex asked as she peered over the detective's shoulder, the blonde's breath was warm against her cheek and she momentarily closed her eyes, enjoying the proximity of the blonde.

"Of course." Olivia replied as she composed herself and began pouring another cup. She turned and passed the spare porcelain mug to her colleague and leaned against the counter behind her. She quickly appraised the slender woman, skimming over the day's power suit of choice, a very pleasing on the eye black skirt suit that fitted like a glove, _'__Oh to be that glove__' _Olivia mused. She looked up into questioning blue eyes, "I err, I'm sorry about the phone call, I was a bit short." The detective apologised.

"You don't have to apologise Liv, I understand the frustrations." She smiled. "Now, what was you needed me for?"

"Er, I think Cragen wants to speak with you."

"Ok, should I be worried?" Alex asked curiously.

"I didn't think Alex Cabot did worried."

"Only when I've been lured under false pretences."

"And what false pretences would they be counselor?" Olivia challenged.

"ALEX, MY OFFICE PLEASE?" Cragen popped his out from his office and yelled across the squad room.

"Hold that thought." Alex said rolling her eyes and started across to the Captain's office.

Ten minutes later Alexandra Cabot re-emerged from Captain Cragen's office, her face full of thunder. She stormed over to Olivia's desk and set her briefcase down.

"I guess you just heard about the Brennan case." Olivia surmised.

"Two in two days."

"You don't have to tell me Alex. It's frustrating, especially for the victims. The FBI robots don't know how to handle them." Alex placed a hand on her colleague's shoulder and smiled sadly.

"They are missing the benefits of your empathy and understanding Liv, it's not something the FBI can offer, I'd choose you over the Feds any day."

Olivia smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." the blonde quickly glanced across the squad room, "Where is everyone?"

"Elliot is getting lunch, Fin is, I don't know where Fin is, Munch, where's Fin?"

"I am right here," The man in question swaggered through the door and over to his desk, "Who wants to know?"

"I knew he wouldn't be far, you don't get one without the other." Olivia smiled at Alex, she turned her attention to the two detectives sat at their desks, "I swear there's something going on between you two." the Detective teased. Alex laughed at her friend's humour.

"I could say the same for you two!" Fin Tutuola, Mr Cool of SVU threw back. After a slightly frosty homecoming on Olivia's behalf, the brunette had quickly gotten over her initial brooding and forgiven the blonde for not being in touch, accepting her explanation and trusting her friend's reasons. They had quickly regained their rapport and their friendship seemingly had a stronger bond, though Alex had visibly changed, the core that was Alex and Olivia remained. The only regret was the two women had barely had time together outside of the squad room.

The blonde ADA blushed at the detective's accusation. "It's what male, or more accurately, Munch's fantasies are made of." Alex pitched in.

"Alexandra Cabot, I thought better of you than to pick on a poor insufferable detective." Munch feigned hurt, his hand placed dramatically over his heart.

"Don't fall for it Alex, he's far from innocent." Olivia revealed.

"I don't doubt it." the blonde agreed.

"I could show you." Munch said nonchalantly. Just as he finished, a missile was headed for his head, he deflected it at the last minute with his hands. "Hey, you could have taken my eye out."

"I tried John, but your hands got in the way." Olivia quipped.

"Dear Olivia, I know you have feelings for me."

"Oh John, I do, I can't deny it, I have feelings for you . . . They mostly involve the urge to vomit."

"You hurt me Liv, and as for you Counselor, it seems Witness Protection gave you a sense of humour."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or take that as a compliment Detective." Alex posed.

"Take it as you will, you lawyer types always do." accused the wiry detective.

"She's not like other lawyers John." Olivia jumped in.

"Defending your girlfriend's honour! I like it."

"Fin she's not my-"

"It's ok Liv, let them dream, it's the most action they're going to get." Alex smiled.

"Where is this hate coming from Alex?" Munch asked.

"You love it." Fin accused.

Alex glanced at her watch, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have case files to go over, it doesn't look like I'm going to get much court action anytime soon." the ADA sighed. The mention of work had Munch and Fin distract themselves.

"Look at this way, no sleazy defence attorney's to contend with." The brunette ran a hand through her hair.

"This is true. And no late nights preparing for trial. Are you free for dinner this evening?" Alex asked somewhat tentatively.

"I'd love to, we haven't had time for a proper catch up since you came back."

"I am sorry about all that Liv."

"I know you are, I've missed having you around to chat to Alex, it's been a long hard three years." Olivia admitted.

"Liv," Alex placed a hand on the detective's arm, "I understand, there's not many people I can be myself around and you are one of them, I'd really like for us to have our friendship back to how it was before."

"We're part way there Alex, and dinner would be a great way to carry it forward." Olivia smiled warmly.

"Do you want to swing by my office when you're done and we can go from there."

"That sounds great. I'll pick you up at six."

Alex picked up her briefcase, "Great, well I'll see you then Detective." she smiled and turned on her heel, passing Elliot on her way.

"Counselor." he regarded.

"Detective." And with that she was gone.

"You two have plans tonight?" Elliot asked his partner.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business."

"Hey, I am only taking an interest."

"I can see that." Olivia eyed her partner suspiciously.

"Hopefully by spending some time together you can stop pining after her."

Olivia threw a similar missile at Elliot's head than the one fired earlier at Munch.

"Hey-"

"Don't argue with the woman Stabler, she's got her bully pants on today." which was met with a stern glare from the woman in question.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery sighed as she pulled the scrub cap from her head, her eyes dropped to the floor as she mentally prepared herself to tell a waiting father she was unable to save his unborn child, though his wife had pulled through and was now in recovery. Ever the professional, she delivered the news with poise and enough emotion to show she cared, yet enough detachment to not become too heavily involved. It was a skill she had perfected over the years and was a contributing factor to her mantle as one of the most acclaimed neonatal surgeons in the country. Other than her old friend Alexandra Cabot and the family she had grown accustomed from being independent of, all Addison had was work. The demands of being who she was meant she had little time for social activity. She met with Alex when she could and had missed the blond lawyer dreadfully during their years apart and catching up was high on her personal agenda. They had been so close whilst growing up, her surrogate sister was everything to her, and when she thought she had lost her forever, it was a pain she would never want to endure again.

The auburn haired beauty sat her weary body down onto the couch of her office, she glanced briefly at the New York skyline, unsure when darkness had descended. She knew she had been there beyond her required working hours yet again and after pronouncing the death of the baby, she had no concept of the time, having spent a long moment with the father and ensuring his wife was stable in recovery. She shifted and brought her legs up and reclined back onto the sofa, the fatigue taking over. Her mind drifted to the conversation she had shared with Alex that very day, the blond's revelations of her feelings for a certain detective. The surgeon's mind began to drift, to her own somewhat previous messy love life, or current lack of. A lone tear made a track down her tired features as she drifted into a light slumber dreaming what she had left behind and what could have been.

xoxox

It felt that as soon as her head hit the softness of the pillow, her alarm sounded to wake her for another day of hard graft. She groaned as she reached over to hit the off button to end the shrill that had rudely awoken her. Addison mindlessly worked through her morning routine, preparing herself for work, she had it down to a fine art, every morning she looked immaculate, hair and make-up faultless, her designer garb perfect, what would take the average person a couple of hours to look this poised took Addison less than half the time, one of the 'hazards' of the job she would explain with irony.

Setting her coffee down on the desk before her, she leaned back in the oversized leather chair and momentarily closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for a group of interns she had inherited for the day, through no choice of her own. An incessant vibrating shook her from her reverie.

"Hey." The surgeon smiled into the handset upon answering.

"_Hey."_

"So?"

"_So, I said I'd call, I'm calling."_

"Something's happened."

"_What do you mean?"_

"You never call at," Addison twisted her wrist to check her watch, "seven thirty? Alex, what's going on?"

"_I just thought I'd call before I got to the office and the day disappears."_

"Sure ok. How's Olivia?" The redhead asked sceptically. The sigh on the other end of the phone confirmed her suspicions that Alex had indeed called for a reason. "Spill, what happened?"

"_We had dinner." _The lawyer responded wistfully.

"You did?"

"_Yes."_

"And? Geez, Alex, it's like drawing blood from a stone and I'm a great doctor, but even I can't do that, you're going to have to help me out here."

"_Wow, conceited much?"_

"You have five minutes Alexandra before rounds, tell me now." The redhead demanded losing patience.

"_Nothing happened."_

"What do you mean nothing happened?" the redhead's eyes narrowed.

"_I didn't tell her."_

"Ok . . ." Addison paused, knowing the poised and sensible ADA would have a very good reason, "why?"

"_It didn't feel right, we've both changed Addie, and it wouldn't be fair to spring this on her right away. I'm just going to sit back and see if we can build on the friendship we had before."_

"That's not like you Lexie, you usually go for what you want."

The counselor sighed,_ "I've learnt the art of patience Addison, I've had to."_

Addison closed her eyes, regretting the words she had spoken, "I'm sorry Alex."

"_I know you are."_

"So, what happens next? I mean, do I get to spend my time with a brooding Alexandra Cabot?" the doctor joked.

"_Yes, I'm going to be the insufferable teenager, like when I was so in love with Jimmy Van Borden in high school."_

"Oh please, you cannot be _that_ bad." Addison winced at the memory of a lovesick, teenaged Alexandra Cabot.

"_You haven't met Olivia."_ Alex smiled.

"Touché, when do I get to meet the lovely detective?"

"_I'll arrange something, schedules permitting."_

"I'll hold you to that counselor, I need to meet the woman held so close to my Lexie's heart."

"_You'll love her."_

"I trust your judgement . . . most of the time."

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"You know full well Alexandra."

Alex groaned, she had her fair share of calamities in the past. _"Fair point."_

"I am going to have to love you and leave you Lexie."

"_Ok, I'll call you."_

"Just not so early next time."

"_Agreed. Have a great day."_

"You too. Bye." Addison sighed as she hit the end button. She would have to talk to Alex soon, the turmoil inside her was beginning to eat her alive. She was happy to help Alex with her love life, happy to help her dear friend and listen to the perils of being so deeply attracted and connected to someone, only it hit a little too close to home.

xoxox

Detective Olivia Benson chased the gurney into the Emergency Room, eager to stay as close to the victim as possible. She cringed as the sound of the gurney crashed through another set of doors, this time she was halted.

"Ma'am you can't go in there."

"I'm Detective Benson, Special Victim's Unit." She said flashing her badge, trying to look passed the nurse before her.

"I understand detective, but you are not authorised to enter the trauma room. Let the doctor's do their job, and then you can do yours."

"Ok." Olivia put her hands up in surrender, "Ok."

"Have you located the boy's parents?" asked the nurse.

"My partner's picking up the mother, they're on their way."

The brunette sat on the plastic seating, silently waiting for her partner to arrive. Her mind drifted to the previous night. She frowned as she remembered how on edge the blond ADA had been when Olivia first arrived at the office. It had made her concerned, if not a little uncomfortable, however a glass of wine later and the counselor had seemed almost like her old self, laughing, joking and talking freely with the detective. Olivia had missed Alex terribly, having her wrenched from her life had left a huge void in her life, not only did the squad miss her professionally, but the sultry detective had felt a massive loss personally. She and the blond had grown closer after a seemingly frosty start. Olivia had never been one to befriend anyone easily, despite her compassion and empathy in her job, she was very guarded and protective when it came to Olivia Benson the person. Elliot she considered her best friend, she could pretty much talk to him about anything. Almost anything. Her burgeoning 'relationship' with Alex had not been one of them. Even after that fateful night, Olivia decided to bury her head in the sand and carry her burden alone. It wasn't healthy she knew, but she did not want to share her feelings for Alex with anyone but the woman herself.

It had broken her heart all over again when she had learnt of Alex's return, with no word from the ADA, it left her feeling confused and alone on another level. She wasn't proud of her reaction to Alex when she returned to the unit, it had ultimately been a shock to see the blond standing before the squad once again. Her initial reaction was to put her emotional shutters up again for fear of being hurt further. The frost between them had quickly thawed as they spent more time together on cases, realising once again what a great team they made on the job. It began stirring old feelings for Olivia, who, after several conversations, realised how hard it was for Alex to adjust to a life she never thought she would have again. Having to be Alexandra Cabot again, with the expectations that came with it, must have been a chore in itself. The detective also realised she too hadn't initiated contact with Alex, and while she understood the ADA to be the confident kick ass lawyer with a swagger, Miss Cabot was as vulnerable and human as she was and the victims she saw on a daily basis. Alex had been a victim. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thoughts that plagued her, Alex was back in her life, they were having dinner and conversation again, it wasn't yet what she ultimately wanted, but it was a start. Her phone began ringing in her pocket. The detective smiled at the identification of the caller.

"Hey Alex."

"_Hey yourself. Where are you?"_

"I'm at Bellevue."

"_Oh Liv, are you ok?"_ Olivia smiled at the panic and concern in the ADA's voice.

"I'm fine Alex, I'm on a new case."

"_Oh good, I mean not good because someone's in the hospital but good because . . ."_

"Alex?"

"_Yeah?"_

"You're rambling, what's wrong?"

"_I hate how you know me so well detective."_ Alex smiled into the phone.

"Really?"

Alex sighed in response, she didn't hate it at all, the opposite in fact. She avoided the question and decided to deal with the business at hand. _"Don't get mad."_

"Alex, what is it?"

"_Are you sitting down?"_

Olivia looked perplexed, she looked around, ensuring there were no eaves droppers in sight, "Yes?"

"_Is that a question or a statement detective?"_

"Alex, I'm sitting down, get to the point, you're scaring me."

"_Barami got out on bail."_

"WHAT?" the detective acclaimed, a little too loudly, "How?" she said quieter.

"_Someone posted."_

"Who? How? There's no way he knows anyone who could afford that."

"_I don't know Liv, I'm sorry."_

"What for? It's not your fault Alex."

"_I know."_ The blond sighed, her detectives had worked solidly for almost three weeks to bring a case against David Barami, a dust cart operator for the city.

"So don't beat yourself up over it. Promise me?"

"_I promise."_ Alex smiled, she loved how Olivia reassured her.

"Err, Detective Benson?" A tall, slender blond woman hovered over the brunette.

"Alex, I'll call you later." She swiftly removed the phone from her ear and stood to greet her intruder.

"Yes?" Olivia said, smiling briefly at the memory of Alex's response to the same word in their recent conversation. She also used the smile to put the woman at ease, she appeared to be late twenties, early thirties at most, someone nervous and fidgety, yet unthreatening, her brown eyes looking questioningly at the detective.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was told to come and speak with you, I'm . . ."

"Are you the doctor who was at the scene?" the detective realised.

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you ok to come down the station to talk to us?" the brunette asked.

"Yes ma'am." The doctor replied.

"Can you just wait here while I make a call . . . sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Dr Stevens, Isobel Stevens."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr Stevens, if you could take a seat." Olivia offered the doctor a seat in one of the interrogation rooms. The young doctor looked like a deer caught in headlights as she took in her surroundings. "You have nothing to be worried about, I'm just going to ask you a few questions about what happened, what you saw, you're not under arrest, you're not a suspect. You saved the boys life." The doctor nodded in response. "Can I get you a drink Dr Stevens?"

"Call me Izzie, it feels weird being called Dr Stevens outside of the hospital. I'd love a coffee please." Izzie smiled. Olivia walked to the door and yelled through the squad room.

"Finn, can we get a couple of coffees in here?" the detective turned back to the doctor, a smug look on her face. "He'll hate me for doing that." That she explained.

"Got to keep them in their place." Izzie agreed.

"Ok, I know this is going to be hard, but what can you tell me? Start from the beginning, what were you doing in the park?"

"I was taking a walk, I had to clear my head. I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"Were you with anyone?" Olivia asked carefully.

"No, I was alone." Izzie confirmed.

"Do you recall anyone acting suspiciously?"

"I honestly don't remember detective, I was lost in my own little world, I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Olivia reassured the young woman by patting her clasped hands. There was a clatter at the door, the detective rose from her seat and opened the door to see Finn standing bemused holding two cups of coffee. He crossed the threshold and placed the cups on the table.

"Let it be known I only do this for pretty ladies." He joked.

"Izzie this is Detective Tutuola, Finn, Dr Izzie Stevens."

Finn extended a hand, " Nice to meet you. You must be our hero."

Izzie blushed at the compliment, "I did what I had to do."

"You'd be surprised how many people around here would have walked straight passed."

"That's awful." Izzie responded.

"That's life."

"Thank you Odafin." Olivia hissed, the streetwise detective took his cue to leave. "Right where were we?"

"I didn't see anyone acting suspiciously."

"Were you listening to an mp3 player? Using your cell phone?"

"No, I really was on another planet." Izzie laughed nervously.

"Can you describe where you were and what happened when you saw Bradley?"

"Bradley? I didn't know his name." The doctor paused. "I'd been walking around aimlessly for ages and so I saw a bench and headed toward it. I saw a sneaker on the floor and just presumed it was lost. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me and a low groan." Izzie's eyes were focused on her hands around the coffee cup, she briefly closed her eyes before opening them again, "I stood up but I couldn't see anything, then a figure just bolted."

"Ok, what did the figure look like?" Olivia asked gently.

"Human, definitely human." Izzie laughed.

"I'm relieved you can recognise a human with you being a doctor and all." The detective smiled.

"It's something I picked up." The blond returned, " Judging on build and height I would say male. But, he was dressed head to toe in black, he was wearing a hoody and I didn't see his face."

"Not at all?"

"No. Not even a glimpse." Confirmed the doctor.

"How tall was he?"

"A rough guess, 6 feet, athletic build."

The brunette was writing down everything the blond was saying.

"What prompted you to move into the bushes?"

"I heard a cry for help."

"At which point did you call the police?"

"I walked over, slowly, to see who was calling and I saw a foot, with the same sneaker as the one on the path, only there was someone attached to this one. I looked closer . . ." Izzie fought back the tears as she spoke, "and there was a little boy." The tears spilled and flowed down the blond's features.

"Shhhh, it's ok, you're doing really well." Olivia soothed. Izzie used her sleeve to swipe at the tears. "Is that when you called 911?"

"Yes, I spoke to the operator and explained I was a doctor and the boy needed help."

"What happened?"

"She told me a unit was two minutes away and to wait for the police."

"But you didn't."

"I'm a doctor, detective, I had to do something."

"It's ok Izzie, you saved his life." Olivia assured, "I think we've got all we need for now. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"I could use a ride back to my hotel, if it's no trouble?"

"No problem, look, I'm going to get a bite anyway, why don't you join me?" the brunette asked with a warm smile.

"Sure, that sounds great." Izzie beamed. She had felt lonely since arriving in the Big Apple. Izzie Stevens had not visited New York before, this was surely an adventure and not one she would forget in a hurry. She was here on a mission, and so far, she had only been delayed in her task.

xoxox

Izzie sat silently picking at a salad while Olivia chewed on her club sandwich, there hadn't been much dialogue and the young doctor looked like she needed a distraction, so the detective initiated conversation.

"You here on business?"

"I'd say pleasure, but I've not had much of that yet, in a none dirty way of course." The scatty doctor clarified, "I'm looking for someone." She sighed.

"Manhattan's a big place."

"I've noticed, needle in a haystack and all that." The blonde waved her hand around indicating the vastness.

"Where've you come from?"

"Seattle."

Olivia whistled, "That's a long way from home, he must be worth it."

Izzie snorted, "There is no he. I've a lot to think about and if I find _her_, then we've a lot to talk about."

"Sounds like you've done a lot of thinking already." Olivia popped a potato chip into her mouth.

"Too much."

"Well she must be something special if you've come all this way."

"She can definitely be described as special." Izzie laughed.

"She a doctor too?" Olivia guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you . . ."

"I figured your profession's not dissimilar to mine in the meeting people department."

"I'm not even sure which hospital she's at, if she's even working at one."

"There's a few."

"I've noticed that too." Izzie smiled sadly.

"I'd ask you what you think of the city, but I don't think you've had the best experience of it so far." The brunette smirked.

"And I would say you were right detective." The doctor smiled genuinely. It was the first time Olivia had seen it, Izzie Stevens was quite a picture, the detective thought.

"Call me Olivia."

"Detective Benson?"

"Oh hey Your Honor." Olivia frowned at how ridiculous the casual greeting went with the formal title. "Izzie this is Judge Donnelly." She said introducing her lunch date to Alex Cabot's former supervisor.

The two women exchanged polite smiles.

"I trust Alexandra informed you about Barami?"

"She did."

"There's nothing I could do, the bail was set and then posted."

"I understand Your Honor, it happens."

"It shouldn't have happened."

"We'll get him at trial, Alex will nail his ass to the wall, er, Your Honor."

Liz Donnelly chuckled at the detective's use of language, "Alexandra is the best we have, of course she will, I wouldn't expect anything less." Olivia beamed with pride that her friend is held in such high esteem. "Right well, I have to be back in chambers. Bye detective, Izzie." The judge bid her farewell and left the bistro.

"Who's Alex?"

"Alex? She's our ADA."

"Is that all?"

"She's a friend."

"Uh huh." Izzie teased, she'd not known the detective long but felt comfortable in her presence.

"She's just a friend."

"Oh please." The blonde retorted.

"What do you mean by that?" exclaimed the detective.

"Your eyes light up whenever someone says her name."

"They do not." Olivia defended.

"They so do."

"They do?"

"I'm afraid so." Izzie agreed, sensing the detective's feelings were under wraps. Olivia sighed.

"I think I have myself a similar little situation to yours."

"Ouch."

"Uh huh."

xoxox

"Alexandra, two of my old favorites in one day, I am lucky."

"I saw you just this morning Liz. And what do you mean two? And what do you mean by 'old'?"

"Relax Alex, by old I mean passed, and by two, I saw the delectable Detective Benson dining with a beautiful young blond during lunch hour."

"Detective Benson? Who was she with?"

"Izzie, that's all I got. Quite a striking pair."

"Olivia's not . . ."

"Gay? Come on Alex . . ."

"I was going to say 'seeing anyone'." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Well I certainly felt like an intruder."

"You make her nervous Liz." The ADA tried an excuse.

"You and I both know Alexandra that Detective Benson does not get nervous around the likes of lil old me. You need to sort your shit out Alex before Detective Benson does start seeing someone."

And with that the Judge was gone, leaving a reeling ADA to process what had just happened.

xoxox

Alexandra Cabot strolled through the doors of the 1-6 and straight up to Olivia's desk.

"Counselor." The detective greeted without looking up. She had sensed the whirlwind approaching.

"Detective." It was the steely tone in the ADA's voice that caused Olivia to look up. What she saw was not what she was expecting. The blond stood perfectly still, hands on the hips of her perfectly fitting navy skirt suit. Olivia couldn't help but give the lawyer a once over before risking a look at the thunderous face of Alexandra Cabot. She daren't think it, but right now, Alex was as sexy as hell.

"What, err, what can I do for you Alex?" the detective asked slightly nervous.

"Where were you?"

"When?"

"1.30? We were supposed to be going over some case files." Alex was seething.

"I told you this morning we caught a new case." Olivia could feel the tension mounting so rose from her chair. In order to argue with Alexandra Cabot, you had to be on the same physical level as her. The whole squad room had come to a standstill. Olivia moved her eyes from side to side, Detective John Munch and Odafin Tutuola chose that moment to walk in.

"Looks like we've stumbled upon a lovers tiff. How I've missed those." Munch said, his hand over his heart. He continued to his desk as if nothing had happened.

Olivia shook her head and grabbed Alex by the elbow manoeuvring her to an empty interrogation rooms. Alex waited until they were out of ear shot before she spoke.

"I am not one of your suspects detective, you cannot manhandle me."

"Of course not, you'd enjoy it too much." Olivia muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

"You said you'd call back." Alex accused, quickly throwing herself back into the argument.

"I didn't have time."

"But you had time to have lunch." The ADA accused.

"I have to eat Alex."

"We all have to eat Olivia."

"What is your problem counselor?" The blond was sounding a little childish to the detective.

"You are my problem detective, you should have been with me when you were on a date."

"On a date? Seriously Alex? Is that what you think?"

"I, no, Liz said . . ."

"Liz Donnelly? Alex, I thought better of you than to listen to the likes of Liz Donnelly."

"She's a judge!"

"She's your old boss!" Olivia finished, exasperated. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Which one?" Alex asked childishly.

"You thought I was on a date?"

"No."

"But you're just itching to know who I was with."

"I am not."

"You are, I can tell. Why are you so bothered Alex?"

"I'm not bothered, I . . ." Alex straightened her posture, "I want an explanation as to why I wasted my time waiting for one of my detectives without so much of a phone call."

"You want to know where I was and who I was with? That's not the behaviour of an ADA Alex, it's the behaviour of a . . ."

"Don't Olivia."

Olivia paused and took a deep breath to calm herself, "I was with a witness, she's not from around here and she was first on the scene, she saved the life of the boy, so I bought her some lunch before taking her back to her hotel." The detective paused, "Ok, that could sound really wrong, but I assure you it's not." She said holding her hands up.

"Liv."

"If you'd have just let me explain in the first place we wouldn't have had to go through all . . . that." Olivia said waving her hand toward the squad room.

"I'm sorry Liv."

"Are you ok Alex? You don't look so great."

"Just a little stressed, I'll be fine." Alex looked sheepish as she began to speak again, "You're very compassionate detective and I'm sorry I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt."

"And I should have called to reschedule."

"Truce?" offered Alex.

"I'd like that."

"It's just like it used to be."

"It almost is Alex."


	4. Chapter 4

Izzie Stevens lay exhausted on the plush hotel bed. To say the events of her day were unplanned was a major understatement. She stared at the ceiling, her arm thrown over her forehead in an attempt to stave off the headache that was threatening to formulate. The doctor momentarily closed her eyes, remembering the reason for being in New York City in the first place. She had told Detective Benson she was looking for someone. It hadn't been a lie, Izzie had travelled across the country in search of the one person who had her spinning, who made her feel so scared and excited all at once. She was unsure where she stood in terms of their 'relationship'. It had been a long slow dance of come here, go away and it had ended on the go away aspect, with one of the two quite literally uprooting and leaving. A solitary tear escaped the brown eyes. Izzie was unsure if she was doing the right thing, but had she stayed in Seattle she would have regretted it. She had to at least try to find the person who might well be the love of her life, and if it wasn't to be, then so be it, at least she had tried and Izzie Stevens was not one to give up easily.

The blond rolled over and lay on her side, now looking through the vast window and out onto an array of skyscrapers. Her mind drifted back to the brunette detective she had shared lunch with. Being isolated in a huge city like New York had been daunting enough, but to find herself in the middle of a crime was somewhat unsettling and the welcoming gesture from the detective to have lunch and to chat was a small but saving grace. Izzie had found her heart and her head in a heavy battle, so many times in the past she had let her heart rule and had it broken. Her friends had no idea she had taken off the way she did, of course they aware of her having personal time, but it was only a matter of time before they started calling and leaving messages on her cell phone. As she succumbed to a light slumber, the doctor's thoughts drifted back to the woman who had forced her into this quandary.

xoxox

"Twice in two days, to what do I owe the pleasure Lexie?" Addison asked suspiciously as the bar tender placed a scotch on the rocks before her.

"I really needed to talk." Alex shifted on the bar stool, making herself comfortable.

"And a phone call is so twenty first century."

Alex rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm. She knew Addison had a sharp wit however she was in need of serious conversation right now. "We had a fight."

"You've told me about your 'fights', I think you enjoy them far too much." The doctor accused.

"Not this one."

"Why? What have you done?" Addison's eyes narrowed.

"I got jealous."

"You got jealous? About what?"

"Liz, my old boss, saw Olivia with another woman having lunch. So, I jumped to conclusions and headed straight down to the station house."

"Oh." Addison realised. "That poor woman. You confronted her in the squad room, didn't you?"

"What do you mean, that poor woman?"

"Lexie," the doctor sighed, "I've been on the end of one of your tongue lashings, in a completely none sexual way . . ."

". . . ew Addie." Alex wrinkled her nose at the implications of her friend's comment.

"It's not a pleasant experience Alex and you chastised her in front of the whole squad?"

"Not the whole squad . . ." Alex realised Addison was right, it hadn't been fair on Olivia and Alex's jealousy had crossed the line and clouded her professionalism. "She forced me into an interrogation room."

"I hope she gives as good as she gets."

"She's no push over."

Addison smiled, "Have you met your match Lexie?"

"I think I have. If she doesn't think I'm a complete moron." Alex picked up her wine glass, taking a healthy gulp of the burgundy liquid. Addison patted her free hand that rested on the bar.

"I'm sure that's not the case. Now tell me about the argument, what was said, what happened?"

"I accused her of being on a date when she should have been meeting with me. She became defensive which I kind of mistook for guilt."

"I hope you're a better prosecutor than you are lovesick fool."

Alex frowned at her friend's comment and continued, "She took pity on a witness from out of town and bought her lunch." The blond lawyer hung her head in shame, embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Lexie, as your friend I can see how you were duped into thinking the wrong thing, I can also see that Olivia is a very compassionate and caring woman and you falling for her is no big surprise. I can also see that you need to keep your feelings in check and keep a reign on that green eyed monster of yours because you could lose her before you've even had her." She smiled a small sad smile, having seen Alex's irrational star crossed lover side before. "Be the Alex Cabot that Olivia Benson knows and loves."

"She doesn't love me." The lawyer snorted.

"How did she react to your accusations?"

"She was angry and I think a little insulted and hurt." Alex cringed.

"There you go." Addison stated simply and downed the contents of her glass, "Another one?"

"Yeah, my round." Alex said as she signalled the same again to the bartender.

"Now, don't get me wrong, but there's a guy over there checking you out." Addison whispered close to Alex's ear, "Don't turn around and be obvious."

"Hey, I can do subtle."

"Like a bull in a china shop." The doctor quipped.

"I'm ignoring that as I turn ever so subtly round to see who . . . oh." She shot her companion a look.

"Who is he?" Addison asked, "Oh wait, you can introduce me, he's coming over." The bartender placed the drinks before the ladies.

"Let me get those for you ladies."

"Thank you Trevor." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Are you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend Alexandra?" Trevor Langan asked. Addison rolled her eyes, she had seen his type a million times over.

"Trevor, this is Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery, Addie this Trevor Langan, defense attorney." Alex said with little enthusiasm, waving her hand between the two rather limply.

"A pleasure to meet you Addison." The tall attorney reached across and offered a hand to the surgeon. Reluctantly, she took it, providing a firm handshake to indicate she was sure of herself and in control of the situation. She sighed, there was no chance she could now share her inner turmoil with her best friend. It was going to be a long evening.

xoxox

The suspect was sat in the interrogation room. He appeared agitated and fidgety, his overgrown mousy brown hair was unkempt, his stubble was bordering a full grown beard and he sat hunched over the desk.

"He makes bail and the first thing he does is attack another child."

"I'm sorry Olivia."

"Alex, we've been through this, it's not your fault. There's no chance the SOB will see the light of day again." Olivia concluded, staring at David Berami.

"Where did you find him?"

"After he skipped bail we figured we'd find him in his favourite haunt, true to form he didn't let us down, we added drunk and disorderly to the charge and assaulting a police officer."

"Who did he assault?"

"Elliot's knuckles." Olivia said with little emotion.

"Liv."

"Relax, he was so wasted he had no idea what day it was."

"He seems to have sobered up some." The blond observed.

"A little, we've had plenty of time waiting for Langan so we've literally drip-fed him coffee."

"Is that a good idea?" Alex asked pensively.

"You should have seen the state he was in before." The detective smiled.

"Err, guys, Langan's here, he's in with the Captain making noise." Elliot said as he popped his head around the door frame.

"Thanks for the head's up El." Olivia thanked her partner who disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"I can do without Trevor today. Last night was enough." The ADA sighed. Olivia shot her head sideways to look at the lawyer.

"Last night?" The brunette snapped uncharacteristically.

Alex realised that she had spoken aloud and not in her head as she had initially intended. "He crashed my party," she began to explain, "I was having a d- Trevor, how lovely to see you again." Alex feigned with her best fake smile as the defence attorney walked in behind Olivia.

"Alex, this is a bit of an anticlimax after our rendezvous last night." The blond smirked at the audacity of the tall lawyer.

"Trevor, I'll let you in on a little secret, to have an anticlimax requires a climax to have occurred prior to that and trust me, there was no climax, you'd know about it. Actually I take that back, YOU," she jabbed a finger into his chest. "will never know about it." Olivia raised an eyebrow, impressed with the blond's bravado and more so with her berating of Trevor Langan.

"I get it." Trevor stated, "I interrupted your date last night and now you're upset. I get it, it's ok Alex, your secret's safe with me. And I have to say, you do have good taste." He smirked. The blond glanced at Olivia. The brunette had donned her best detective face, if she felt anything, she wasn't giving it away. "Can I see my client now?" Trevor finished, a smug grin adorning his features.

xoxox

Olivia was washing her hands at the basin of the bathroom when Alex exited one of the stalls. Their eyes met in the mirror, the brunette offered a small smile as Alex approached the basin beside her.

"It wasn't a date." The blond offered.

"Does it matter what it was?" Olivia replied flippantly.

"Liv, my best friend Addie is back in town after years of being away, we've been spending a lot of time together catching up. We've both been through a lot, I 'died' and she divorced. She's the sister I never had." The blond rushed out whilst scrubbing her hands under the faucet. She was scared of Olivia pulling further away if she didn't explain. The brunette detective chuckled to herself. "What is it? What are you thinking?" the ADA panicked, shutting off the faucet and grabbing a couple of paper towels.

"You don't have to justify yourself to me Alex, but thank you, it's comforting to know you have someone you can talk to." Olivia offered sadly.

"I'd like it to be you." Alex braved.

"You'd like what to be me?" the detective asked for clarification.

"I want you to be the one I . . ."

"LIV, VISITOR." Elliot yelled through the bathroom door, cutting Alex short.

"DAMN IT STABLER!" Olivia yelled back in frustration, "I'LL BE RIGHT OUT."

"You had better get that." Alex offered.

"Yeah. Maybe we could talk later?" Olivia asked.

"I'd like that." The blond confirmed. The detective smiled warmly at her ADA before turning and strolling out of the bathroom. Alex took a moment to steady herself, leaning on the sink she closed her eyes for a moment, amazed she had managed to form a coherent sentence in front of the detective in terms of her feelings. She wondered if this could finally be it with Olivia, the start of what she had been longing for and dreaming of for years. She had made a step, plucked the courage from an adrenaline rush from fear she had somehow lost Olivia already. It was out there now, at least she thought it was. Alex surmised it would be the talk later that would define their relationship. Nervous once again, she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror while gaining her composure before proceeding to head out to the squad room, she had a suspect and a pesky lawyer to contend with.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for anyone who's reading and commenting, I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Izzie, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Hi Olivia, I was wondering if you had heard how Bradley was doing?" the doctor asked. Olivia guided her through the doorway and sat her next to her desk.

"He's doing ok, thanks to you, you really did save him you know." The detective said genuinely as she took a seat. "Can I get you a coffee or anything?"

"No, I'm good thanks." Izzie replied, "I'm glad he's ok. Do you think I'll be able to see him?"

"Sure, his mother would love to thank you." Olivia reassured.

"Have you got any leads yet?" the blond asked.

"We have a suspect in custody."

"He's here?" Izzie asked nervously.

"Yeah, Izzie, don't worry, we won't let him see you." Olivia smiled and patted the blond's hand that lay on the desk.

"Thanks." Izzie beamed a trademark smile.

"Oh Alex, this is Izzie Stevens, she's our witness." Olivia offered when she saw the lawyer approach. Izzie turned and saw a tall blond slender woman, dressed in a black skirt suit with a pink blouse, her hair was long, passed her shoulders, her eyes a piercing blue, she hadn't seen eyes that blue since . . .

"Hi." Izzie stood and offered a hand.

"Hello." Alex took the other blond's hand and shook it firmly.

"Izzie, Alex is our ADA."

"Arh." Izzie offered in recognition, nodding her head. She remembered Olivia telling her about the ADA. Alex frowned at the response and turned to look at the detective who smiled at the doctor. She wondered exactly what was shared over lunch the previous day.

"Izzie's a doctor, she saved Bradley's life."

"Really, I guess I should be thanking you for giving the victim the opportunity to identify his attacker."

"Erm, you're welcome?" Izzie replied.

"Detective, has the suspect been charged?" Alex asked, her professional bravado not wavering.

"Yeah, Elliot and Finn saw to it."

"Ok, I guess I'll just head on back to the office then. Is there anything else you need before I leave." The lawyer asked, lingering.

"Nope, we're good. Thanks Alex."

"I'll speak to you later?"

"Yeah. I'll call you."

"Ok. Bye then." Alex said, trying to hang around for as long as possible.

"Bye Alex."

"Detective, Ms Stevens."

"Doctor." Olivia corrected. Alex rolled her eyes. She turned on her heel and left.

"Sooooo," Izzie began, "that's Alex huh?"

"Yeah." Olivia sighed, "That's Alex."

"She's . . . stern." Olivia nodded at Izzie's assessment. "And hot. I can see why you go all goo goo eyed all over her."

"I do not."

"You so do, you just did it. And when she walked away, your eyes never left her ass." Izzie laughed.

"Busted. Now we've established that, how's your search going?"

"It's not, really, I don't know where to go next."

"Maybe I can help, what's her name?" Olivia offered.

"Oh you don't have to do that, you've already done enough for me."

"I can't promise anything but I can do some asking around, I've built up a few contacts over the years."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure." The detective stated.

"Thank you." Izzie smiled.

"So, are you going to tell me her name?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery. She's a neonatal surgeon." The doctor revealed.

"Addison, why does that sound familiar?" the brunette frowned, deep in thought. "And she's come from Seattle too?"

"Yeah, she was there a few years, but she's originally from New York."

"Huh." Olivia pondered, "New York." The detective repeated.

"She err, she followed her husband to Seattle to save her marriage."

"It didn't work out." Olivia stated, the cogs were turning in her head, little pieces of a puzzle were slowly fitting together. She stood up and started pacing. Izzie laughed. "You're laughing why?"

"You're pacing and voicing your thoughts, I thought cops only did that in the movies." Olivia stopped and frowned at her new friend's comments.

"It helps me think." The detective defended.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now stop mocking me and tell me more." Olivia requested light-heartedly.

"No, it didn't work out." Izzie sighed, "They got a divorce and I, we, sort of fell into bed together."

"That was a little more information than I needed." The brunette smiled. Izzie blushed. "Hey, it's ok."

"I've not told anyone." The blond explained sadly.

"No one?"

"Not even my best friend. It's complicated, the politics inside a hospital can be . . . messy. And everyone knows each other's business and it's something that happened a few times and I guess we were both unsure or even scared of our feelings for one another." Izzie reminisced.

"I can understand that." Olivia empathised. "Right, so where were we? Addison moves back to New York from Seattle after divorcing her husband." A light bulb went off in Olivia's head, they were talking about Alex's best friend Addie, of all the people in the whole of Manhattan, it was her ADA's best friend. The detective managed to keep her game face, not giving anything away to the young doctor before her. "I'll see what I can do Izzie, but I can't make any promises." Olivia reiterated.

"I understand. Thank you Olivia."

"You're welcome."

xoxox

A weary Izzie Stevens stepped tentatively through the automatic doors of Bellevue Hospital. She should be used to hospitals by now, she had certainly spent more than her fair share of time in one over the past few years. Only it was different crossing the threshold of an unfamiliar building, one which she had only visited once, when she had arrived with young Bradley Wallis. She headed to the reception desk in a quest to find her intended destination.

She knocked on the door before entering, careful not to disturb the small sleeping form in the hospital bed. A woman sat in the chair beside the bed turned to look at the intruder, she frowned, a questioning look on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Ma'am, I'm Izzie Stevens, I . . ."

"You saved Bradley's life."

"Ma'am," Izzie started, stepping into the room, "I'm a doctor, I . . ."

"Thank you." said the mother, she stood from her chair and rushed over to the startled blond who found a pair of arms flung around her in a hug. Izzie took a moment before responding, momentarily hugging the other woman back before carefully pulling away.

"You're welcome." Izzie smiled shyly. She had saved many lives before, but not being on duty and in a foreign city made her vulnerable and like a regular citizen, she was on personal time and being a doctor had not figured in her plans. "How's he doing?"

"He's good, he's tired and is sleeping a lot, the knock to the head has caused him some stress but he's responding well."

Izzie smiled, "That's good. How far along are you?" she asked, pointing to the bump on the other woman.

"7 months." Mrs Wallis replied. She winced and rubbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been getting twinges, they're quite uncomfortable."

"Would you like me to get someone?" Izzie asked with concern.

"Nooo, I can't leave Bradley, I'll be ok."

"Is your husband around?"

"He works on Wall Street, he has to work." Mrs Wallis explained. She suddenly doubled over, grabbing the end of Bradley's bed, sighs of pain escaped the mother to be. Izzie rushed to her side.

"Ma'am, let me help, where are the pains?"

"I, I arrrhhh, I can't . . ." Mrs Wallis collapsed into the blond doctor's arms.

"Can I get some help in here please?" Izzie yelled, placing Mrs Wallis in a lying position on the floor. Several nurses rushed in followed by two doctors.

"What happened?" A doctor asked.

"She's 7 months pregnant, complaining of twinges, she complained of severe pain before collapsing."

"And you are?"

"Dr Izzie Stevens, I . . ."

"You resuscitated Bradley." The other doctor stated.

"That's correct."

"Let's get her into the next bed and page gynie."

Izzie sat in the cafeteria, pondering over half a cup of lukewarm coffee. She took a sip and scrunched her nose at the tepid liquid. She set it aside and continued to stare aimlessly at the table before her. Her head was bowed, tears stung her eyes, she suddenly felt very alone and a long way from home. The truth is, she was, two and a half thousand miles in fact. She sighed. Addison Forbes Montgomery. The young doctor had dropped everything to come to New York to find her. The few days she had searching for her had been fruitless. She knew where Addison wasn't, but in a city like Manhattan, that meant little. Since then she had little luck in even searching for the woman she had strong feelings for. It had taken Addison to leave Seattle for Izzie to realise she had genuine feelings for the woman, whether Addison felt the same remained to be seen. The several occasions that the doctors had spent together were incredible, electrifying even. It had been purely physical, or so she had thought. The more time Addison spent learning Izzie's body and the way it reacted to her touch, the more Izzie thought about the redhead. A colleague had become a fuck buddy, and even that had begun to mean something, she was harbouring genuine feelings for the neonatal surgeon, even though she had fought hard to resist. She had fought so hard and made herself so unhappy, by the time she realised what she wanted, it was too late. Addison had left.

Izzie glanced at the clock on the cafeteria wall, she had been sat there almost an hour. She decided to wonder back up to the ward to see how Mrs Wallis and Bradley were doing. She would also be saying goodbye as she had decided she would be leaving the very next day, if Olivia and ADA Cabot allowed her to. She had spent enough time in New York not doing what she had intended to do and her budget was running short. She stood and collected the cup from the table, she walked slowly over to the nearest trash can, quickly downed the cool liquid before tossing the empty cup into the garbage.

Izzie skulked passed the nurses station, her sight set on the open door before her, she entered the room silently and saw Bradley Wallis lying sound asleep in the bed. There was no one else in the room. The visiting doctor took the opportunity to check the patients chart. It was her prerogative, she had after all saved the boys life, so everyone kept telling her. She rolled her eyes at the thought, wondering what she would do should she hear one more person tell her exactly what she already knew. Once satisfied with what she had read, she placed the chart back where it belonged and decided to search for someone who could explain what had happened to Mrs Wallis, she hoped the young mother was ok and nothing too serious had occurred.

Approaching the nurses station she was preoccupied with her own thoughts, she didn't see the doctor before her who had turned to move away from the desk when they collided. Charts fell to the floor and Izzie was brought out of her reverie. She jumped down to help the doctor pick up the paperwork.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." When the blond received no response and the hands in front of her stopped moving she looked up. "Ohmygod." She whispered.

"Izzie." Came the final reply, also in a hushed disbelieving tone.

"Addison." Izzie said, barely believing her own eyes. Tears were formulating in her eyes, threatening to spill over, she fought them back and stood, trying to regain her composure. Addison followed suit, straightening herself and placing the disarrayed charts on the counter. She patted down her scrubs before looking into those brilliant brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked, still slightly dazed, the woman who had occupied her thoughts since leaving Seattle was now stood right in front of her in a New York hospital.

"Here _here_? Or, _here_ here?" the blond blurted. Addison smiled, she had missed the sometimes dizzy blond, "I mean, here as in Bellevue, or here as in Manhattan?" Izzie said after realising her faux pas.

"Both I guess. Of all the people in all the world, I did not expect you to literally come crashing into me."

"I'm in the hospital visiting the Wallis' which is a long story. I'm in Manhattan because I wanted to find you."

"Why?" Addison couldn't work out why Izzie would have flown so far without knowing where to find Addison after they had become estranged.

"Do you not want me here Addison? Because I could quite easily turn around and go back to Seattle, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway." Izzie's defensive stubborn streak sprung into action and she began to back away from the attending.

"No Izzie wait." Addison grabbed a hold of her arm. "Don't go, not yet, I think we need to talk." She reasoned.

"Addison, you left without a word, you're the one who's going to do the talking."

"And you're the one who was literally ignoring me, you didn't make my decision hard Izzie." Addison responded defensively.

Izzie raised her hands, "Ok, ok, we'll talk, amicably."

"I'm not due to finish yet. Here," Addison took some paper and began writing on it, "take my number and call me at 7. I'll meet you then." She handed the scrap of paper to the blond, their fingers touching as the paper passed over, their eyes locked, so many feelings shared without a spoken word. Izzie looked away first, for fear tears may appear, but also afraid she could lose herself in the bright blue eyes of the surgeon. She loved Addison in her navy scrubs, it made her eyes look even more brilliant and blue.

"I, I'll call you." Izzie said as she stuffed the paper into her jeans pocket and rushed down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

It was seven o'clock, Isobel Stevens stared at the cell phone in her right hand, then switched her focus to the scrap of paper in her left. She ran her thumb over the familiar scrawl on the paper. Her hands shook nervously, never in all the times of preparing for surgery or taking her exams had her hands ever shook. She looked at them, willing them to stop, her heart rate quickened, the vital organ threatening to burst out of her chest. The blond closed her eyes tightly, envisioning herself dialling the number, preparing herself to hear Addison's voice on the other end of the line. She released the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, opened her eyes and regained the tough Izzie Stevens bravado she had grown up with in the trailer park. If she didn't do it now, she didn't think she could.

Carefully she dialled, following the numbers with precision, a concentrated look on her face. She was sat on the edge of the bed, partially for the comfort, but it also gave her the option to stand if she needed, sometimes she felt more at ease on her feet, being a doctor this came naturally to her. Izzie put the phone to her ear, she was very aware of her breathing and subsequently smiled at the thought of Addison thinking she was answering a dirty phone call. As soon as the smile appeared it faded at the very memory of one particular phone call a lonely Addison Montgomery had once awoken a sleeping Izzie Stevens with in the middle of the night. The ringing on the other end stopped abruptly, a short pause which to the blond felt like forever, waiting to hear that voice again.

"Dr Montgomery?" The voice answered.

"Er, Addie, it's me." Izzie cursed herself for using Addison's short name.

"Iz." Addison sounded relieved. "How are you?"

"I'm good." There was a pause.

"I'm glad you called."

"Really?"

"Yes, Iz, I can't tell you how happy, surprised, but happy I was to see you." The older doctor sounded genuine, Izzie loved the different tones the redhead used to address differing situations. "Can we meet? Please?"

"When?"

"Now? I've just left the hospital. Where are you?"

"I'm at my hotel."

"I could meet you at the bar there. If you want to, of course."

"Yeah." Izzie smiled, "I'd like that."

"Which hotel are you at?"

"I'm at the Carlton on Madison Avenue." Izzie revealed.

Addison paused momentarily, forgetting the fortune the blond had inherited last year. Izzie had had a brief 'relationship' with a patient that had led to a tumultuous time for the then intern. Following Denny's death, Izzie inherited eight million dollars, most of which she invested in a new clinic at Seattle Grace Hospital. "It's just a standard room Addison." Izzie snarled feeling the need to fill the silence.

"I didn't suggest otherwise." Addison sighed.

"Meet me in the lobby bar."

"It's just a few blocks from here, I should make in ten, fifteen minutes."

"I'll be here." Izzie stated simply.

"I'll see you soon. Bye Izzie."

"Bye Addison." The blond said. She pressed a button to end the call and let out a huge sigh and flopped back onto the bed. She now had to mentally prepare herself to see Addison.

A few blocks away, Addison Montgomery removed the windswept hair from her face and placed her cell phone back in her pocket. She had missed Izzie terribly and having her turn up out of the blue had been a huge shock to her. The surgeon had struggled to concentrate for the remainder of her shift. The time had also slowed to almost a standstill. She looked to the night's sky and smiled, thanking whoever or whatever was up there for sending Izzie to her. Despite it being her choice to leave, she was pleased the blond had come searching for her, it meant the younger woman must have feelings for her, or had she only come to finally get some closure? Doubt started to set in, Izzie hadn't exactly come running with open arms. Addison took a deep breath and set upon her journey.

xoxox

The shrill of a cell phone startled the blond who was sat working studiously at her large wooden desk. She looked up from the stack of paperwork and picked up the offending object. She smiled wistfully at the name on the display and answered swiftly.

"I thought you'd never call." She cringed upon hearing her own voice afraid the caller may have picked up on the desperation in her tone.

"I said I would." Came the silky voice. "Are you still working?"

"Yeah, I could do with a break, it's what?" Alex flicked her wrist and stared at her watch, "seven. It's been a long day."

"It has for sure." Olivia agreed as she yawned.

"Keeping you awake detective?" Alex smirked.

"More than you know." The brunette mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Alex hadn't quite heard what Olivia had said.

"I'm just tired, it's not you." Clarified the detective.

"I hope you're not still working too."

"I've been ordered to call it a day and I was wondering if you've not eaten you'd like to have dinner with me?" Olivia asked nervously.

Alex smiled into the handset, "I'd love to. What do you have in mind?"

"Are you in the mood for Chinese food?"

"Chinese food sounds great, I could eat anything about now." Alex replied enthusiastically.

"Good." Olivia said, somewhat relieved.

There was a loud knocking at the ADA's office door. The blond frowned, wondering who it could be so late.

"Hang on Liv, there's someone at the door."

"Ok." The detective said.

There was another knock at the door. "COME IN." Yelled Alex, making no attempt to move from her chair, she did however remove the frames from her features in preparation for her visitor. The door opened slowly.

"Geez Alex, no need to yell so loud." The detective said, struggling through the door, phone in one hand and take out in the other. "You could give me a hand." She huffed. Alex jumped to her feet, happy to see the detective. She rushed to her aid, taking the food from the brunette and placing it on the low coffee table in her office.

"It's a good job I love spontaneity detective."

"I'll remember that." Olivia smiled warmly as she flopped onto the sofa. Alex proceeded to take the containers from the bag along with the chopsticks.

"There's no fork?" Alexed whined, placing herself next to Olivia.

"Alexandra Cabot, a woman of culture and class is asking to eat Chinese food with a fork?"

"I struggle a little with chopsticks, I'm not afraid to admit there's something I'm not good at." Alex smirked.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you right?" Olivia said, her eyebrows almost meeting her hairline.

"For your ears only detective, I have a reputation to uphold." Alex smiled.

"My lips are sealed." The detective grinned lazily, catching Alex's gaze, her eyes sparkled a brilliant blue under the office lights. The blond smiled thoughtfully.

"I've missed this." Alex pondered aloud.

"What exactly?" asked Olivia.

"You and I hanging out, having fun."

"Alex, I'm sorry if things were a little hostile when you came back to the unit."

"You don't have to apologise Liv, I understand."

"I shouldn't have treated you like that, it was selfish of me to expect everything to go back to normal when you came home." Olivia said sadly with true regret.

"I didn't know who I was anymore and all of a sudden I was thrust into the life of Alexandra Cabot again and I couldn't cope with the pressure. I wanted to call Liv, I did, but at the same time I was scared the world had moved on and I was left behind."

"I missed you so much Alex." Olivia admitted with sadness.

Alex could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she looked to the ceiling, hoping the angle of her face would somehow keep them at bay. This was the start of a conversation she had imagined in her head a hundred times over, only now it was real. She set down the container she was holding and turned to face her companion. Olivia waited in anticipation, unsure of how the blond was going to react.

"I thought about you every day." The ADA said quietly. "Every day in witness protection and every day in the three years since. You saved my life Liv, and then it was taken from me any way." Her resolve had slipped and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Alex." Olivia sympathised, she too placed her food container on the table before her then opened her arms to her colleague. "Come here." She said, inviting the blond into her warm embrace. Alex obliged, scooted closer and settled into the detective's arms, her head nestling on the strong shoulder, where she felt she belonged.

xoxox

The lobby bar was dimly lit and scattered with patrons. Addison unbuttoned her coat and removed the scarf from her neck scouring the dark wood bar for her friend. She spotted a familiar figure sat on a bar stool sipping from a bottle of beer. The redhead approached her quietly and slowly, drinking in the presence of the blond, she still could not believe she was here. Addison took a moment to appreciate Izzie before the awkwardness of conversation would begin. She drew nearer to the spare stool beside the blond and spotted a tumbler filled with an amber liquid and ice on the bar. Addison smiled sweetly at the gesture. She removed her coat and placed it on the back of the stool.

"Hey." Izzie turned at the greeting and smiled shyly. She jumped down from the stool to properly greet her companion, and tentatively hugged her former attending. Addison hugged her back, it remained slightly rigid, neither sure of how the other felt and complied with the politeness the situation required. They gently pulled apart and appraised one another having spent so much time apart.

"Hi." Izzie finally replied. "Thank you for coming."

"Don't mention it Iz, you're the one who's trekked the breadth of the country." Addison said, settling herself onto the bar stool. Izzie followed suit.

"I took the liberty of ordering you a drink."

"Thank you." Addison took a sip, if anything to steady her nerves, "You remembered just how I like it."

Izzie smiled, there were a lot of things she remembered just how Addison liked it. "I should be mad at you but I can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because you're right here, and I can't think straight when you're around."

Addison smiled, "Nice pun there Stevens."

"You know what I mean." Izzie sighed, "I can be mad at you when you're thousands of miles away but when you smile like that, and say my name like that, I can't concentrate, I can't be angry at you."

"You got the whole angry thing down when I was still in Seattle." Addison said staring at the bottles behind the bar, she took another sip of her drink, the ice clanging against the side of the glass.

"I was confused and frustrated and I think I was more mad at myself than I was at you." The blond explained before taking a swig from her bottle. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"Iz." Addison's abbreviation of Izzie's name drove her crazy, she loved it, it was another thing that could undo her. The brunette turned to look at Izzie. "We were both in a weird place, we needed each other but I don't think we knew how to define our relationship. I know it scared the hell out of me."

"Me too." Izzie smiled sadly. "But then you left and I missed you and I still needed you but you weren't there."

"I guess we both reacted to it badly, I'm sorry I left the way I did."

"But you're not sorry you left?" Izzie asked frowning.

"I'm home Izzie, I'm home and it feels so right to be back."

"You're staying?"

"Yes." Addison replied, "I take over as Chief of Surgery next month, it was partly what lured me back in the first place. It wasn't working in Seattle, here I have a promotion, I have a new apartment, a new life but best of all, I have my family and my best friend here."

"Oh." Was Izzie's sad response. She swiped at an errant tear that had escaped. Addison noticed and placed her hand on Izzie's thigh.

"There is one thing missing though."

Izzie turned quickly to look at the woman beside her, "What is it?" she breathed.

"You Iz, you're all I've thought about since I moved here." Another tear escaped the blond. Addison sighed, she could see the blond had been through a tumultuous time, the redhead felt the same way. Taking pity upon the younger woman, she placed an arm around the blond's shoulder, pulled her into her body and held her close as the tears continued to flow silently.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex?" Olivia called gently.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" she asked. Alex stirred and sat up, her hair tousled, her eyes bright yet vulnerable, Olivia could see the raw emotion on the blond's features.

"Yeah." Alex replied with a yawn. Olivia smiled at the cuteness before her. She brushed an errant strand of hair from the counselor's face, Alex in turn blushed at the contact.

"We should eat, it's getting cold."

"Mmm it smells so good." The blond said as she picked up her abandoned carton. Olivia followed suit and reclaimed her own carton of Chinese food. "And you remembered my favourite. I might keep you." Alex joked.

"It wasn't hard to forget Alex, every time we had Chinese food you chose the same dish." Olivia smiled, "And for the record I wouldn't want to be kept by anyone else." She said, her face serious.

"Olivia Benson, a kept woman, I can't picture it." Alex laughed.

"Alex!" Olivia warned sternly.

"Olivia!" Alex mimicked. The brunette laughed at the playful Alexandra Cabot. "Liv?"

"Yes Alex?" Olivia replied with a question before popping some noodles into her mouth.

"What's going on between you and Izzie?" Alex asked, prodding her food with her chopsticks. Olivia choked at the unexpected question.

"There's nothing going on between us. Why would you think that Alex?"

"You seem really friendly with her."

"Alex." Olivia sighed, "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I've not been the most secure of people since, since I got shot and nearly died." Alex was close to donning her court persona, Olivia decided to nip it in the bud before the situation once again got out of hand. She put down her carton once again, she took Alex's too and placed it on the wood of the table. The detective shifted in her seat and faced the ADA, she scooped up Alex's hands into her own.

"Alex," Olivia looked at their joined hands, took a deep breath then looked into Alex's baby blues. "There's nothing going on between myself and Izzie because she knows that I only have eyes for someone else." The brunette smiled. "Besides, she came all the way out here to follow her own heart and trust me, it doesn't belong to me."

Alex smiled, "I think we need to continue this conversation anywhere other than my office."

"Ok." Olivia thought for a moment, she composed herself, "Miss Cabot, would you like to accompany me for a drink this evening?"

"Miss Benson, I would love to accompany you for a drink this evening." Alex replied with a full beaming smile.

xoxox

Izzie shifted in her seat, she pulled away from Addison, wiping the last of the tears from her face with a napkin.

"I'm sorry."

"What for sweetie?" Addison said with concern, she gently stroked the young doctor's cheek.

"This, for crying, for being unbelievably embarrassing in such a public place."

"Don't ever be sorry for showing your emotions Izzie, it's one of the things I love about you." Addison smiled sweetly, rubbing the younger woman's back.

"Do you want something to eat? We could move into the restaurant." Izzie asked, sensing the need for further conversation. She was also very aware of her growling stomach.

"That sounds like a great idea." Addison confirmed and downed the rest of her drink. The redhead swivelled in her seat to dismount, right at the same time as the blond, as they both dismounted, they landed in very close proximity to one another, Izzie's hands found themselves on Addison's hips. "Erm, hi." Addison joked. Izzie shuddered at the way the surgeon's breath danced across the skin on her neck, she dropped her head which landed on the redhead's shoulder. Naturally Addison put her arms around the blond and pulled her closer, making up for the loss of intimate contact after all those months. "God knows how I've missed you Izzie." Addison sighed. With one last squeeze, she gently took a hold of the blond's arms and prized her away. "You look tired." She stated, seeing the slight darkness beneath the chocolate eyes.

"I am." Izzie replied with a small smile. "A lot has happened over the last few days."

"Come on." Addison said, grabbing her coat, "You can tell me all about it over dinner."

xoxox

The bar was off the beaten track, a bijous setting that felt private and intimate. Olivia had discovered it one night when she was out walking not long after Alex had left the first time. The detective would spend hours walking the streets of Manhattan, trying to fathom what had happened and trying to come to terms with her loss.

"I love this place." Alex said sipping from a glass of red wine. "How did you find it?"

"I sort of stumbled across it." Olivia replied, not wanting to go into detail.

"It's cosy." She smiled and glanced sideways at the detective who was sat next to her in the booth.

"So . . ." Olivia began, suddenly bashful and unsure of herself.

"So . . ." Alex mimicked, "Are you going to tell me it is who you have eyes for?" she asked, taking the bold first step. Olivia looked down at the glass between her hands, she took a sip of the whiskey and set it back on the table, she turned to look at the waiting crystal blue eyes which harboured a hint of hope.

"You Alex, it's always been you."

xoxox

The Carlton Hotel on Madison offered modern luxury in a building over one hundred years old. It's mix of tradition and modern interior was welcoming and stylish. Addison felt at home in the building, especially with her present company. The Country restaurant on the hotel's premises offered fine cuisine and dining. It was a little lavish, compared to what Izzie was used to, but this was an extraordinary situation and having dinner with an extraordinary woman.

"I like this." Addison said, her hand flailing around in the air.

"I thought you might." Izzie smiled.

"You seem to pay a lot of attention to my tastes Stevens."

"We spent a lot of time together, and you sort of had an effect on me." The blond responded.

"Only sort of?"

"You know it was more than that Addie." Izzie was tired and somewhat fed up of the verbal sparring.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I meant what I said Izzie, all that's missing from my life is you."

The blond sighed, "What are you saying Addie?"

"I miss you and I didn't realise how much until I left and I couldn't have you anymore and I know you feel the same because you told me." Addison said across the table.

"It's the reason I came looking for you."

"Do you like New York?" the attending asked nonchalantly before placing a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Yes, and no, I can't say I've had the best of experiences."

"You should be proud of yourself Izzie, for what you did."

"Anyone would have done the same."

"Not just anyone Iz, Manhattan has it's charm, but it also has it's flaws."

"I can think of one charm in particular." Izzie said brazenly.

"Do share . . ." Addison asked, an eyebrow raised. She took a chance and with her Christian Laboutin designer shoes stroked the inside of Izzie's calf. It was Izzie's turn to raise an eyebrow, she offered a cocky grin before speaking.

"You Addison Forbes Montgomery," Izzie used the other woman's full name, "are the one attraction I'd like to revisit."

"Just once?" Addison rasped.

"No." The blond stated simply.

"Iz, please don't leave tomorrow."

xoxox

The attorney could see the honesty in the depths of Olivia's orbs. Her mind started to flashback on moments they had shared together. Their first encounter of one another, their first social outing, the moment Alex knew she was falling for the detective, the night she was shot. The latter was a particularly poignant memory. The scar on her shoulder twinged with pain at the mere thought. Alex visibly winced, her shoulder instinctively rolling in toward her body for protection. Olivia reacted quickly offering her friend help. The moment the detective's hand touched her face, Alex snapped out of her reverie.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Olivia asked, concern pouring from her eyes.

"Yeah, I just got a twinge." Alex replied holding her shoulder.

"I thought it may have been something I said." The detective said sadly.

"No! No," Alex reassured immediately, her hand reached out to Olivia's and clasped it in her own. "I was thinking about the time I started falling for you." She said dreamily.

"And that caused you pain?" Olivia joked. Alex swiped her free hand at the detective.

"Again, no." She said sternly. "It was the first time you stood up for me against the rest of the squad, like you were defending my honour."

"That was," Olivia paused, thinking, "that was like years and years ago." She couldn't put an exact timeframe on it.

"I know." Alex sighed.

"Wow."

"I know." Alex repeated.

"And do you know why I defended you?"

"I have no idea, because I'm pretty sure the squad were right that time – and only time." Alex clarified with a smirk.

"Because I had a major school girl crush on you." Olivia revealed, a goofy grin appearing on her features.

"That makes sense." The ADA pondered.

"So now we've established we have a mutual appreciation for one another, what are we going to do about it?"

Alex adopted her thinking face, "I guess we could do this." She said before leaning into the detective and capturing her lips with her own. It had been years of dreaming of this moment, their hands still clasped as their lips unified. The kiss was tender, careful, a moment to be cherished for the rest of their lives. Olivia brought her hand up, tangled it in the blond locks and pulled the ADA closer. Alex's tongue sought the entrance to Olivia's mouth, she obliged, allowing the blond to explore her mouth with her velvety, wine tasting tongue. Olivia gave everything she had, she poured all her emotion into this one act, showing Alex how much she wanted her, her tongue danced with Alex's, entwined into one entity. The blond's free hand sneaked it's way under the brunette's shirt, her finger nails scraping delicately against the toned skin of the detective's stomach, leaving a path of goose bumps in their wake. The moment was electric, Alex felt alive for the first time in years, she could quite happily stay locked in this embrace forever, but realised she would soon have to cut short for fear of running out of breath. Should she run out of breath however, she would die a very happen woman. The taste of the tall dark brooding detective was everything she expected and more, the kiss was explosive, Olivia really was what fantasies were made of. It was the detective that gently tugged herself away.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Hey yourself." Alex replied goofily.

"I could totally do that again."

"I would totally let you." Alex said as she leaned in again to capture the detective's swollen lips.

xoxox

"I'm not going anywhere for now, I was starting to think I wouldn't find you." The blond replied.

"Maybe, just maybe, it was meant to be." Addison pondered.

"You think fate brought us together?" Izzie quizzed.

"A little and your stubborn streak, once you set your mind to something you don't give up easily."

"Yeah, there is that." Izzie smiled.

"So why did you travel all this way Iz?"

"I wanted to find you and tell you how much it hurt to have you walk away from me, from us."

Addison's head dropped, the hurt in Izzie's voice was too much, to look her in the eye now would completely tear her apart.

"I didn't know if there was an us Izzie." Addison said truthfully, she spared a glance at the blond. "I didn't know what we were and by the time I had decided to leave you had done a darn good job of pushing me away."

"We can keep talking about the same thing Addie or we can decide what happens next."

"I think that all depends on you." The redhead said earnestly.

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm happy here, I'm not going back to Seattle Izzie, there's too much I needed to get away from in the first place, and before you jump in, you're not one of them, I want you Isobel Stevens, I want you here with me." Proclaimed Addison.

"You want me to move to New York?" asked the startled doctor.

"May be not at first, you said yourself you wanted to revist me," Addison smiled with the reminder, "I just want you in my life again Izzie, I want to be able to hold you and kiss you and stay in bed on Sunday mornings reading the papers and drinking coffee, I want to walk with you in the park, hold your hand and throw snowballs in the winter. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Izzie and seeing you again has made me realise." Addison poured.

"Realise what?" asked Izzie tentatively.

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

There was a bell. It was ringing. It kept on ringing. What was that ringing? Why won't it stop? It was incessant, very persistent. It sort of, kind of sounds like a phone. Like a cell phone maybe. Oh, it _is_ a cell phone. With her head buried in the pillow, hair splayed about the soft cushion, she removed her hand from under the pillow and started thrashing it about the bedside table. She felt the offending object vibrating and picked it up, cursing the intruder. She pressed a button which halted the ringing, she held it to the one exposed ear, her eyes still closed.

"Hello?" she croaked.

"_Hello, Dr Stevens?"_

"Er no, she's er sleeping."

"_Oh."_ The voice said, an element of surprise. _"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot, I'm calling about an incident she's a witness to."_

"Lexie?" The eyes of the redhead pinged open, recognition dawning on her, she was now very suddenly awake. There was a pause.

_"Addie?"_ Came the inquisitive reply, _"Addie what are you . . .Oh my . . ."_

"Alex . . . oh crap . . . look Alex, it's exactly what you think it is." Addison admitted honestly.

"_And what do I think it is?"_ Alex curtly replied.

"I am in Dr Steven's bed, with . . . Dr Stevens . . . I don't think I need to explain further." Addison explained, addressing Izzie in the same manner as her friend.

"_Oh you have a lot of explaining to do Addison Forbes Montgomery."_ Alex was surprised, yet hurt her friend had not shared this vital information.

"Lexie, please," Addison sighed, "not now."

"_Ok, ok, but we're going to talk. Now can I please speak with my witness?"_

"Can she call you back?"

Alex sighed on the other end. _"Maybe you can answer my question as you seem so well acquainted to be in her bed and answering her cell phone."_

"Don't be so petulant Alex, it doesn't suit you." Addison smirked.

"_She asked if she could leave the state today, I'm assuming following certain . . . developments . . . that won't be the case?"_

"No, Alex, she won't be returning to Seattle today, or tomorrow."

"_Seattle."_ Alex stated. It all started to click into place for the blond ADA. _"Can you meet me for dinner this evening?"_

Addison looked at the sleeping beauty beside her before answering, "Yes, but make it a reservation for three, I'm bringing Izzie with me."

"_I could really do with talking to you alone Addie."_

"All I've done the last few weeks Alex is hear about you and your problems, if you had just given me five minutes, you may have known about Izzie. She's coming with me."

"_I forgot how bossy you can be."_ Addison could hear the smile in Alex's voice.

"Just text me with the arrangements, we'll see you there."

"_Alright. I'll see you. Bye Addison."_

"Bye Alex." Addison returned the phone to the nightstand and closed her eyes tightly, she had some explaining to do.

"Who was that?" A sleepy muffled voice made it's way from the confines of a pillow. Addison looked over at the woman beside her and smiled as she turned over, her hair falling from her face to reveal beautiful brown eyes. The blonde yawned and threw an arm over her forehead.

"_That_, was my best friend."

"And that," Izzie pointed across the redhead, "is _my_ cell phone, why is _your_ best friend calling my cell phone?"

"I think you may have met her, her name is Alexandra Cabot."

"Alex?" Izzie shrieked.

"She's the ADA on your case yet you use the shortened version of her first name, I'm intrigued."

"It's what Olivia calls her." The replied flippantly.

"Detective Benson?" Addison questioned, an eyebrow raised at Izzie's familiarity.

"Yeah." Izzie responded.

"You seem awfully familiar with people you hardly know." The redhead accused. "Oh."

"Oh what?" Izzie asked in a huff.

"You had lunch with Olivia." Addison stated.

"I did . . ." Izzie drawled, a frown forming. "Do you know Olivia?"

"I've never met her, but I've heard _a lot_ about her." Addison rolled her eyes.

"I think they like each other." Izzie pondered aloud.

"Like each other like each other or just like each other?" the older woman glanced sideways at her companion.

"Like each other like each other." Izzie confirmed meeting the crystal blue eyes.

"Olivia likes Alex?"

"I'm not sure I should be telling you, you are Alex's _best friend_." Izzie teased with a grin.

"I'm taking that as a yes, and you," Addison said as she rolled on top of the other woman, pinning her to the bed, "are going to help me play match maker, because Alex is hopelessly in love with Olivia."

"Maybe if Alex get's laid she'll be less uptight." Izzie grinned. Addison frowned from above.

"_That_ is _my_ best friend you're talking about."

"And what are you going to do about it?" The blond challenged, her voice dropping an octave.

"I may have to do this." Addison hissed as she leaned down closer to the blonde, she swooped in and captured Izzie's lips. The blonde grinned, she pulled the other woman closer planning a repeat of the earlier performance.

xoxox

The blond's heels clacked down the hallway, a particular brunette detective waited in anticipation to see the object of her desire. She smiled, appraising the stocking clad legs of the ADA, slowly she worked her eyes up the woman who had come to a halt. The navy blue skirt clung to her thighs, and her hips, her briefcase hung at her side, grasped tightly with her iron fist, the other hand perched on her hip. Olivia's eyes quickly shot upward, aware of the firm stance of the blond. A frown adorned the detective's features as she saw the look of thunder upon the counselor's face.

"Is something wrong Alex?"

"Ordinarily I wouldn't take to being 'ogled' the way you are right now, but as it's you, you're forgiven. But that's not the point. I'm angry at Addison."

"Okaaaaay." Olivia drawled, uncertain of how to handle a rambling, angry Alex Cabot, now an angry, to the point Alex Cabot was a doddle, as she had encountered that herself a number of times.

"She's just so grrrr." The ADA growled in frustration.

"Grrr?" Olivia questioned. Alex sighed and placed her briefcase down beside Olivia's desk. "Can I get you a coffee Alex?"

"Yes. Please." She stated. The detective vacated her chair, picking the coffee mug up from her desk as she rose. The blond ADA sank into Olivia's chairs and sighed once again as she let her head fall back.

The brunette returned with two steaming mugs of coffee, she handed one to the ADA and perched on the corner of her own desk, allowing Alex the comfort of her office chair.

"So are you going to share?"

"I don't know if can."

"A problem shared is a problem . . ."

"Halved." Alex smiled remembering the very same words falling from her best friend's mouth. "I know."

"You can trust me Alex."

"I know Liv." The blond reassured the detective by touching her knee earning a small appreciative smile from the detective.

"So . . ."

Alex sighed again and looked intently at the brunette, "You undo me Liv." She said quietly, "There's nothing I can hide from you." The detective raised an eyebrow, willing the blond to continue. "She's been seeing someone and she didn't tell me." Alex was gesticulating, Olivia watched with concern the hand holding the hot liquid.

"Seeing someone?" Olivia questioned, her mind started to wonder, she thought of Izzie and the potential heartache she could face if she were to find out Addison had moved on.

"Well, sort of, I'm not clear on the details." The blond took a sip of her coffee before placing it on the desk before her.

"Why are you mad?"

"It's huge Olivia, I'm her best friend and she couldn't tell me. And it appears it's an old thing or something that happened and has just started again, I don't know, I just don't know."

"How did you find out?" Olivia's detective instincts were kicking in, hanging onto the ADA's every word.

"I rang Dr Stevens." Alex blurted, realisation dawned as to her revelations.

"Ok, I think I know where you're going with this."

"You knew?" the blond spat.

"I, no, not exactly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, not exactly. Izzie told me she was here looking for someone, a doctor, who she had feelings for but she wasn't sure if those feelings were returned."

"Well they are."

"Alex, I didn't know till yesterday it may have been Addison, Izzie said she was looking for Addison Forbes Montgomery, you had only ever referred to her as Addie, I kind of put two and two together."

"Ever the detective." Alex snarled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because last night was about us Alex, not about Juliet and Juliet." Olivia forced. Alex looked at Olivia for a moment, taking in the words, a smile grew across her face before she started laughing.

"What, what's so funny?" Olivia asked, slightly frustrated.

"Juliet and Juliet?" The blonde giggled almost doubled over. Olivia cracked, she loved Alex's smile and the sound of her laughter was like a symphony, the detective joined the ADA and began to laugh too.

"You know laugh like that when a guy walks into a room and you can forgive him for being paranoid." Elliot said as he sat opposite in his chair.

"It's just something Olivia said." Alex explained as she wiped her eyes. When she didn't elaborate Elliot simply nodded his head and focused back on his work.

Alex glared at Olivia, wanting to continue their private conversation, Olivia glared back hoping the ADA would understand there wasn't a lot the detective could do.

"You know if you want to have a private conversation there are plenty of places to have one." Elliot spoke without raising his head.

"Sorry El, Alex has a delicate problem." That piqued the former Marine's interest, he looked up from his work just as the ADA shot daggers at her friend.

"Must be guy trouble." Elliot surmised.

"Something like that." Alex responded.

"It's my turn to do the lunch run, you have half an hour." The tall detective said as he rose, putting his jacket on.

"Thanks El." Olivia smiled warmly. Her partner nodded and made his way through the doors.

"So." Alex said.

"So." Olivia repeated.

"I feel a sense of déjà vu right now."

"Like we've been here before." Olivia agreed.

"Last night was about us, you said." Alex said.

"I did and it was."

"I'm sorry, you're right and last night was one of the best night's of my life." The ADA smiled shyly.

"Mine too." Olivia smiled. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love too." The blond beamed.

"Tonight?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"Oh." Alex grimaced remembering her plans. "I've made plans."

Olivia's face dropped, "Well some other time."

"No, it's ok, come with me." The blond offered.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, come with me tonight, that's if you don't mind being interrogated by my best friend."

"Addison will be there?"

"And Izzie, with whom you are well aquianted." Alex snarled.

"Alex . . ." Olivia warned with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing to worry about, I know."

"It's cute that you get jealous."

"It's pathetic."

"Ok, now I'm offended." Olivia feigned hurt and placed a hand over her heart.

"I want to kiss you." Alex said in a hushed tone. Olivia leaned closer.

"I want you to kiss me." Olivia's breath danced across the blond's porcelain features, she closed her blue eyes, imagining the warm air to be Olivia's soft lips.

"Erm, Alex."

"Yes?" She breathed.

"Cabot?" Alex shot upright, her eyes pinging open.

"Captain Cragen, what can I do for you?" the ADA asked quickly donning her professional poise.

"A word in my office please?" The Captain said and turned, retreating to his office.

"Well that was embarrassing." Alex rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to tell me what you were thinking later."

"I might even show you if you're lucky." The blond winked. She stood from Olivia's chair and picked up her briefcase. "I'll pick you up after work." She said, a hand placed on the brunette's shoulder, she stroked her hand across the back of Olivia's shoulders as she passed. It was the detective's turn to close her eyes, her thoughts focussed on what other talents the ADA's hands might have.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is it guys, the final chapter, thank you to everyone who read, commented and subscribed, I truly appreciate it :)**

* * *

><p>"We really should get up." Addison said as she glanced at the clock beside the bed.<p>

"I don't want to." Izzie stropped.

"Lucky it's my day off, you have me for the whole day."

"But if we get out of bed and walk out of that door, life becomes real again." The blond said as she turned over and away from Addison, "I don't think I can handle thinking about what happens when all this is over."

The redhead's face dropped, her brow furrowed, feeling the pain of the other woman, she felt it too. She scooted over in the bed and threw her arm around the other woman's waist, pulling her close into her own body. "Then don't."

"I can't help it."

"Then I'm going to give you a day you won't forget, we're going to be tourists, we're going to turn this into a vacation and you, my dear, are going to enjoy it." She finished the sentence with a kiss on the blond's bare shoulder. Izzie turned over, took Addison's hand in her own and kissed it before looking into the neonatal surgeons sparkling blue eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I love you."

"I know." Addison smirked. She looked down at their joined hands, "I want you stay Iz."

"In Manhattan?" Izzie asked, a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah."

"To live?"

"Yes." Addison confirmed, looking into the brooding brown eyes of her lover. Izzie looked at the ceiling, she knew Addison loved her and this question had cemented that, they had both been scared in Seattle, but somehow New York and the distance between them had changed that.

"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder." The blond whispered thoughtfully.

"And having you here has made me realise I don't want you to go back, I don't want those thousands of miles between us, I want to be able to see you every day, feel your hair, smell your skin, I want it all Izzie, I love you." Izzie glanced sideways, she could see the genuine love in Addison's eyes. She sighed. "What is it?" Addison asked, worry lines appearing on her forehead.

"I love you Addison, I really do and I came out here to find you and to tell you, but I never really thought beyond that point."

"Were you expecting me to not reciprocate your feelings?"

"No, I, I don't know." The blond answered honestly, she turned onto her side and cupped the redhead's face. "My head and my heart were about to explode, I just knew I had to see you."

"Doesn't that answer my question?" Addison asked. Izzie smiled.

"You're too smart Addie." The redhead raised an eyebrow. "I'd need a job." Izzie stated.

"Is that a yes?"

"And somewhere to live." The blond said.

"That's a yes!" Addison squealed and flung herself at the blond, pinning her to the mattress below.

xoxox

The restaurant was eloquently decorated, it bore a mix of retro and modern, a fusion of past and present, Izzie found herself admiring her surroundings. Addison guided her lover through the mêlée of tables until they found their own. They were the first to arrive, she smiled as she observed the nervousness of the younger woman, this would give them the opportunity to have a drink and relax a little before their company arrived.

"Err, there are four places set." Izzie observed as she sat down. Addison narrowed her eyes and looked at the place settings.

"So there are. I hope she's not bringing her mother, I could really do without the Cabot Crusade tonight."

"Can I order a drink please?" she asked the waiter as he placed a menu before the blond. Addison laughed at Izzie's noticeable anguish.

"Of course ma'am, what can I get for you?"

"We'll have a bottle of your finest Italian red please." Addison intervened.

"Right away ma'am." The waiter scuttled off toward the bar. The redhead placed a hand over the blond's.

"It'll be ok. I love you, she'll love you."

"You're forgetting we've met and she was obscenely jealous of me having lunch with Olivia."

"She knows you're mine, she won't take shit from me." Addison smiled.

"Addison Montgomery! I can't believe you swore."

"Sometimes a situation calls for a minor expletive." She explained as she opened her menu.

"Ma'am." the waiter reappeared, he opened the bottle before her and poured a drop, offering the glass to Addison. The doctor place the glass to her nose, taking in the aroma before putting the rim to her lips and taking a delicate sip. She nodded her approval and the waiter poured two glasses of wine. No sooner had he placed one of the glasses in front of the blond, had she picked it up and taken a gulp.

"Steady there sweetie." Addison laughed. Izzie returned her glass to the table.

"That is real good." She smiled. The waiter smiled and returned to his duties.

"Only the best for my girl." The redhead replied.

"You don't have to spoil me Addie."

"On the contrary, we've missed out on so much, I'm going to spoil you as much as I can." She smiled.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you . . ." Izzie grinned. She picked up her glass again, this time appreciating the fine crimson liquid. Her eyes, suddenly went wide as she took a sip. "Our company's here and you are not going to believe . . ."

"Addie, hi." Alex said, greeting her friend, Addison rose and kissed the blond on the cheek, giving her quick squeeze as she did so. "Izzie." She offered to the other woman, who had also risen.

"Alex, Olivia." Izzie greeted with a smile.

"Olivia?" Addison asked looking behind the ADA.

"Addie, this is Olivia Benson, Liv, Addison Montgomery." The two women exchanged handshakes and pleasantries.

"I've heard so, so much about you." Addison said as Olivia took a seat next to Izzie at the round table.

"You have?" Olivia asked, slightly nervous.

"All good, don't you worry." The redhead winked. Alex gave Addison a warning glance, Olivia blushed, she was not used to being the centre of attention.

"So Lexie, do you have something you want to tell us?" Addison asked her friend, smirking behind her wine glass prior to taking a sip.

"Addison . . ." Izzie warned.

"It's ok." Olivia interrupted. "Alex and myself had a long talk last night and we're going to start dating." She smiled and looked at Alex who looked sheepish.

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Izzie.

"Yes," Addison said, "thank you Olivia, thank you so much."

"What for?" The brunette asked, confused.

"For taking me off her hands, so she doesn't have to suffer hours of me pouring my heart out." Alex smirked.

"I was not going to say such thing Alexandra." Addison feigned hurt. Izzie squeezed Addison's knee under the table.

"It's what you were thinking."

"But I'm far too polite to have said it." The redhead smiled, pouring wine for Olivia and Alex.

"So how long have you guys been friends."

"Since childhood, our parents were friends, so naturally we became close and it stayed that way."

"Until I died."

"You died?" Izzie asked astonished.

"Alex was shot, she survived but had to go into witness protection." Olivia explained to the blond.

"Wow."

"That's one way to describe it." Alex snarled.

"Lex." Addison warned.

"I'm sorry Izzie." Alex offered, "So tell me, who is Izzie Stevens, I'm afraid I've been too self involved to let Addison get a word in lately."

"Well, I'm a doctor, an attending, I work at Seattle Grace hospital, I house share with some friends from the hospital. That's about it I guess."

"It's not, don't sell yourself short sweetie," Addison said, rubbing her girlfriend's back, "she set up a clinic at Seattle Grace for free treatment so those without medical insurance could be treated."

"You did that?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Izzie replied uncomfortably.

"That must have cost a lot to set up." Alex observed. Addison narrowed her eyes, unsure what her friend intended by the statement.

"I inherited some money so I wanted to do something worthwhile."

"That's very admirable of you Izzie." The detective smiled warmly.

"She's a very special woman." Addison beamed with pride.

"You're full of surprises Izzie. You too Addison." Alex said.

Addison rolled her eyes, "Ok, you want to hear all about how I fell in love with Isobel Stevens."

"You're in love with her?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Lexie, I'm in love with Izzie." She made the point clear by clinging onto her lovers hand.

"Alex, this isn't any of our . . ."

"It's ok Olivia, I'm sorry you're being dragged into this."

"Addison, please. I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry I didn't give you the time, I'm sorry I never listened, I'm just surprised about this, this, situation . . ."

"It's not a situation . . ."

"Let me finish, the way you reacted when I told you about Olivia all those years ago . . ."

"Years ago?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I loved you then, I love you now, but Addison . . ."

"You love me?" the detective asked. Alex sighed, the conversation had gotten out of hand and nothing she was saying was how she intended it to be heard. Izzie sat, mouth agape, unsure as to what exactly was going on, she knew Addison was getting the third degree about her relationship with the surgeon and Alex had just declared her love for Olivia in the middle of a three way argument. She took a sip of her wine, she was only thankful she wasn't on the end of anything being dished out by Alexandra Cabot.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Izzie?" Addison said as she stood.

"Yeah, right with you." Izzie said as she rose from the table. The two doctors left the table unnoticed as Olivia continued to gaze at Alex.

"You love me?" she repeated.

"I do, I love you and I have loved you for a long, long time." Alex confessed. Olivia looked at her questioningly before revealing a full smile, she stroked the side of Alex's face with her fingers and leaned in for a soul searching kiss. It was slow and tender, their lips moving against each other, their tongues entwining, tasting the wine from each other's mouths. Olivia broke away first, leaving Alex mesmerised by the kiss, her eyes still closed.

"I love you too." Olivia said. The declaration prompted Alex to open her blue eyes.

"You do?"

"Of course I do." The brunette confirmed.

"You realise you just kissed me in public." Alex observed.

"You kissed me back."

"I was swept away in the moment." The blond explained.

"So was I."

"I think we should be careful, for a short while, you know what it can be like."

"Yeah, I'm not too keen on the guys knowing just yet. We should take things slow, find our feet." Olivia admitted.

"And I can have you all to myself." Alex smiled.

"Can we come back now? Is it safe?" Addison laughed as she approached the table.

"Yes, come, sit down, both of you. I'm sorry Addie."

"I think you should apologise to Izzie too."

"Izzie, I'm sorry about that."

"That's ok, it was a tense situation." Izzie offered.

"I'm also sorry for being a little cold with you on previous occasions."

"Apology accepted."

"Can we get on and order dinner now? I am famished, I have worked up such an appetite today." The redhead doctor said, her head buried in the menu.

"A little too much information thank you Addie."

"What?" Addison said, looking at the two surprised faces and one blushing blond. "Oh, come on guys, get your head out of the gutter. I'm talking about the hundreds of miles we've walked this afternoon."

"Where did you go?" Olivia enquired.

"Where didn't we go?" Izzie laughed, "Addison thought it would be fun to show me the sights, I didn't think she meant all in one afternoon."

"Well, we didn't quite cover everything, that's a slight exaggeration sweetie." Addison smiled at the blond beside her.

Alex smiled at the ease and comfort between the two woman, she hadn't seen Addison happy in a number of years, it was refreshing to see this side of her best friend once again. She turned to the brunette sat beside her, listening intently to the conversation between the two doctors, Olivia was beautiful, intelligent and strong, and she loved her. Her best friend was happily in love with Izzie who had travelled thousands of miles to tell her. It wasn't a situation she thought she would ever find herself and although it surprised her, it pleased her greatly, she was happy, and the ones she loved were happy too. She placed her hand on her lover's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze, Olivia turned to her briefly, offering her the biggest heartfelt smile she could muster, before returning her attention to the conversation before her. It would be a moment permanently imprinted on Alex's mind, a memory she would cherish forever.

The end.


End file.
